One Last Redemption
by thefirefix
Summary: 8 years after Bill's death. Vallon and Jenny got engaged but things turn into the worse when a stranger challenge Vallon for a duel


8 months after Bill's death.

Vallon and Jenny got engaged and tomorrow, they will be having their wedding day on the 8th of October. "Isn't this a wonderful day?" Jenny said while walking with him through the gardens.

"Yes, it is wonderful" Vallon replied

As he walks, Jenny cuddles with Vallon as they wandered along the gardens. Suddenly from the back, a warning shot was fired

Both of them stopped and staggered.

"Amsterdam!"

Vallon looks behind him and saw a stranger. "or should i say vallon."

"What do you want kid?"

"A Duel!" He put down his gun

"Why do you want that" He walks slowly to him

"Bill's death is not honored by the city because you bury him in the place near his rival's tombstone"

"What's wrong with that, he respected his old rival, he... Look, kid just go home so nobody gets hurt"

"I ain't going nowhere" he moves forward showing that he's not scared

"You don't know who you're dealing with boy, this is off"

"God damn you, come back here and face me Vallon, you know your life will be over sooner or later"

"We all are gonna die someday kid" As Vallon and Jenny walks off into the distance where the stranger could not see any more

 **THE STRANGER POV**

I walked inside the small pub inside and saw 10 men inside the pub

One of them is the bartender Joe.

"So how does it works out"

"Bad, he doesn't want to face his own fears"

"Patience boy, if you don't have one, you'll never face him"

8 other man walks towards him

"You were talking about Vallon?"

All of them got around the stranger "Look, you guys can back off so nobody gets hurt" I tried to calm them down but i don't think that's going to work

"You think you can back us off"

BANG!, 3 shots came from under my robe as i shot 3 of the men with my gun.

Everyone jumped into cover. I grabbed one of the man hands who was standing close to me just a second before. I grabbed my knife and stabbed him right in the eye

A shot came and missed my head. I threw my knife at the man who almost killed me. The other 3 ran away after the knife struck his head. "Joe, i think i had enough, get me backup"

"You mean..."

"Yes, the 4 scumbags"

"Right away" joe immediately runs away to call the others while i wait sitting on my barstool

20 minutes later, i met all of the boys.

"Hello lads"

All of them were silent, no words came out. "I know you don't have time for this but i have one thing to offer. $30 for each man"

One of them walks forward named Tommy "Who is it you want to kill"

"Vallon, We'll do it together"

"Alright, when?"

 **Vallon POV**

I walked back home with Jenny full of frustration and anger.

"Relax Vallon, you're..."

"No it's not okay for me, it might seem like a small problem for you but i'm the one who holds all of the responsibility in this town now!"

I walked into the kitchen and grabs myself a shot of whiskey to calm me down

Then somebody knocks on the door. "Jenny, could you open the door for me?"

"Sure thing" She opened the door only to find 3 men out of breath "Where is Vallon, we need to talk to him"

I walked to them "I'm here, what happened?"

"There is this man at the pub, he killed 5 of us, there were 8 of us before"

"Who did this to you guys"

"I don't know he just came into joe's pub only to talk about planning to kill you"

"Look, tell the others, make sure to guard me tomorrow"

"Kids, small problems will be made into big problems" as i sit down into my office chair. I tried not to think about these problems because tomorrow is my wedding day.

"You need a rest Vallon"

"I know that" She moves closer into me

"I could do a favour for you"

"Jenny, you always know how to make me smile"

 **THE WEDDING DAY**

"Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife ,You may now kiss one another."

As Vallon was about to kiss Jenny. The stranger opened the church door

"What do you think you're doing kid. It's a small problem like it's a big one, get on with it lad"

"Would you accept if i kill your wife on this day, here and now at her wedding day cold blooded"

"Look, nobody needs to get hurt, you can just walk away"

"And what, live a life without the ones you care about, i ain't going nowhere"

"So be it" Vallon gave the signal to his partners and draws their guns but shots were fired behind them leading into a blood bath. Vallon and The stranger exchange shots

to each other until Vallon took 8 bullets inside his body. He looks around him only to see nobody survived in just mere of seconds.

He then looks on his right only to see jenny's dead body.

"Jenny..." with tears in his eyes as he held his last breath. He then drops into his knees to finally die

The stranger then put his knife in Vallon's hand and says his last words

"This ain't revange old man, it's redemption" as he left the building in a bloodbath condition.


End file.
